


Love, Liberty, & Time

by saisei



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bottom Gladiolus Amicitia, M/M, Mirror Sex, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Top Prompto Argentum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/pseuds/saisei
Summary: Gladio and Prompto have some time alone in the hotel room after the Assassin's Festival.





	Love, Liberty, & Time

"You are in so much trouble," Prompto said, emphasizing each of the last three words as hard as he could.

"For the flirting?" Gladio asked, crossing his bare arms and leaning his bare self against the wall, which Prompto was surprised didn't burst into flames from the hotness. "Or for how sexy the assassin's minidress was?"

"Naked ass, bed, now." Prompto snapped and pointed, giving grammar up as a lost cause. Gladio didn't walk so much as stalk across the room, crawling onto the mattress, huge and deadly, a bird of prey swooping in for the kill... Without conscious thought, Prompto found himself between Gladio's legs. _Ass magnetism_ , he decided, spreading both hands out across all that perfection.

"Iggy can't distract Noct too long," Gladio said, arching his spine. "Hurry up."

Prompto leaned down and bit at the soft skin exposed when he pulled with his thumbs, and then turned to nibble the other side at Gladio's rough _fuck you_.

"Not tonight." _Maybe not ever_ , he let himself think for a moment; they'd been together half a year before Gladio trusted him enough to admit he preferred not to be on top. Their whole relationship thing... it was an _evolution_ , and Prompto tried not to think too hard about what it'd become, eventually. What it meant that Gladio let him in like that. And like _this_. 

He'd taken the lube out while Gladio was peeling his trousers off, and he flipped the tube open while kissing Gladio's ass temporary goodbye. He put his hands to the sweet work of fingering Gladio open, savoring every strangled swear word and the play of muscle as Gladio restrained himself from fucking back onto Prompto's fingers. Roadtrip sex was fast, slotted into stolen time, and Prompto found haste and impatience a turn on these days, go figure. But Gladio let him set the pace, even if he bitched about it and Prompto sometimes had to swat his ass to get him to behave.

"I'm ready," Gladio said, sliding his knees wider. "Come on."

Someday, Prompto was going to tie Gladio down for a week of foreplay. Today, though, they've got this bed, and the dresser across from it with the huge wood-framed mirror on the wall behind it. "Come here," and he manhandled Gladio around (okay, so only because Gladio let him, but that was the point, right? _Gladio let him_ ). He sat down on the edge of the bed and wrapped one hand around his cock, using the other to pull Gladio back. "Sit."

Gladio sized the position up with a glance and gave Prompto a _look_.

"All the fun of those squats you love," Prompto said as enticingly as he could in the face of that flat stare, "and we'll be able to watch everything."

"You want a fucking lap dance." Which sounded like rejection, but hello mixed signals, there was Gladio straddling Prompto's lap and barely waiting for him to line his cock up before sinking down. He took half the length in one slow roll down, one hand braced on Prompto's leg, his breath coming rough. " _Gods_."

Prompto shared that religious sentiment; nothing made him feel as alive as Gladio did, his nerves set on fire by the tight greedy heat of him. He let his hands roam, worshipful and amazed, so turned on he couldn't keep his hips from jerking up, wanting more, even though that made Gladio growl. He had a great view of Gladio's glorious back, but Gladio seemed to be transfixed by the mirror. "Look at you," he said, reaching around and finding the heavy girth of Gladio's cock. "Look at us."

Gladio's thighs tensed and he raised himself up until literally just the tip of Prompto's dick was inside him – like some terrible fucking tease – and then watched himself take it all in, all the way down, Prompto whimpering from the unimaginable ecstasy.

"Not bad," Gladio said, like he was doing some kind of sex critique, and maybe the mirror was going to turn out to be a terrible idea, but it wasn't like Gladio ever let Prompto take pictures while they were fucking, and he never got to _see_ how gorgeous he was.

"Fuck," Prompto said, and then, with a push of his hips, "more," in case Gladio couldn't actually read his mind.

Because his boyfriend liked being a dick sometimes, he gave this half-laugh and said, "Make me," but then proceeded to ride Prompto'd cock hard. He knew just how to roll his hips to drag ragged groans from both their mouths, and Prompto couldn't keep from telling him how good he was, how fantastically sexy, how amazing.

He was nearly on the brink of tipping over into orgasm when Gladio grunted and let the rhythm falter. "Leg cramp," he said, sounding pissed, so Prompto made him get up and bend over the dresser so he could fuck him from behind. He met Gladio's eyes in the mirror, all dark and hazy with dangerous sensual amusement, and drove into him with everything he had, not caring about the way the dresser hit the wall or Ignis' toiletries tumbled to the floor, nothing except how Gladio arched back against him and growled and came with a ferocity that made Prompto a thousand times more desperate.

He pulled out and jerked off like it was some kind of timed quest, and Gladio twisted around to wrap his hand all the way around Prompto's so that only the head of his dick was visible. Not even three strokes like that and Prompto was gone, vision going all full of sparkly stars and his knees giving out. He felt his fet leave the ground and then his back hit the mattress. Somehow, even being tossed around like a freaking moogle doll was hot when Gladio did it, which he might have said aloud because Gladio flopped down next to him, laughing until Prompto had the coordination to roll over and kiss him quiet.

He didn't dare kiss too much, though, because they didn't have the time, probably, depending on how much Gladio'd bribed Iggy with this time, but he did thank Gladio for being an unbelievably hot sex god, and offered his massage services for any cramped muscles.

"I'm good," Gladio said, and sat up with a brain-melting abdominal crunch. "We have to clean up. Dibs on the shower."

"We should get a mirror," Prompto said, too euphoric to self-censor. "In our place. When we get a place."

"Sure," Gladio agreed, and gave Prompto one more loud smack of a kiss before getting up. "Whatever you want."

"Back atcha," Prompto managed, because he was still superstitiously avoiding the L word, but by the way Gladio's eyes went soft right before he turned away, apparently he heard it anyway.


End file.
